Sesshomaru and Inuyasha life of the past
by Daggered Heart
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were kids. This is what it's about. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as kids...and their 'brotherly bond'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers! 

Chapter one: Playing Favorites

Summery: Ok, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are kids……and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are trying to figure out who their mother and father like more.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled each others hair as they were fighting over some little thing. Tashio and Izoy were in another part of the palace so they couldn't really here them.

: "OW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha said running from Sesshomaru.

"PEOPLE SAY THEY WANT YOU HALF BREED DEAD! I WILL SHOW YOU DEAD!" Sesshomaru said glaring as he ran towards Inuyasha with his poison nails.

Inuyasha sneered and barked and growled.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said again though it still didn't do any good.

"Momma!" Inuyasha called with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran all over the place and finally found their parents. Tashio glared at the two ignorant children and said:

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! What do you think you are doing! Intruding like this!" Tashio said.

Inuyasha buried his face in his mom's Kimono. "Sesshomaru tried to kill me again!" he said.

Izoy stared at Inuyasha. As Sesshomaru glared at him and looked at his father who's face was red with furry and he tried to tiptoe out of the room. Tashio clenched his fist.

"SESSHOMARU!" he screeched and Sesshomaru flinched. "Sesshomaru come here!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru reluctantly came back into the room. Inuyasha still cried.

"What did I do now?" sesshomaru asked.

"You KNOW what you did! You tried to kill your brother again didn't you?"

"No, I did not, he is the one lying.".

Inuyasha stared "yes you did Liar!" Inuyasha said pointing towards him.

"did not"  
:"did too!"

"did not!"

"QUIET!" Tashio screamed. "Sesshomaru…" he said looking at Sesshomaru with a look that normally makes one of his pups tell the truth.

"I didn't!" she said.

"Sesshomaru!" he said a little louder..

"I didn't I swear!"

"SESSHOMARU!" he said even louder.

"ALRIGHT! I did it! I said I was going to kill him! But I didn't mean it!"

"Sesshomaru Shame on you!" Inuyasha said in a mocking way.

Sesshomaru was sent to his room. And Inuyasha was happy. It was now night time and it was time for dinner. Inuyasha was happy they were having pork!

"I LOVE PI---" he started to shout but stopped as Sesshomaru was giving him a 'shut the hell up or I WILL kill you.' look.

Inuyasha sat in his chair fiddling his fingers and Sesshomaru sat across from him and he was stabbing his fork into the table while glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him with puppy eyes. When everyone was finished eating Izoy got the desert out which was three scoops of ice cream each and whipped cream.  
Sesshomaru dug in to his ice cream. Inuyasha had a big smile on his face for the fact he got a lot of whipped cream (not that I know they have whipped cream in the feudal era)

Sesshomaru stared with jealousy. "First you stick up for him, second I know dad that you left him the tetsiga! Then you give him extra whipped cream! It isn't faiiiiir! It is clear who your favor- " Sesshomaru got cut off by his fathers voice.

"Sesshomaru, we love you too just the same…." Tashio said with a grin on his face.

Inuyasha snorted. J

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru twitched "OF COURSE HE IS SURE!" Sesshomaru said and flipped his hair…..

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other and said

"Who's your favorite?"

Izoy and Tashio --.

END


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Passage pt1

Inuyasha And Sesshomaru 

Chapter two: Secret Passage Part 1.

It was in the middle of the night. Izoy and Tashio were a sleep. Only about three of the guards were awake.  
Sesshomaru was sound a sleep as well.

Inuyasha heard something creeping on the floor, outside of his door. He quietly got up andslid the door open a little bit. He looked out. He took a breath as he saw a guard pass by. He slid the door shut and crawled back on his sleeping mat. It was hard for him to sleep.  
Inuyasha heard more noises he quickly ran into sesshomaru's room and banged on his leg.

"wake up! Sissy! wake up!" he whispered.  
Sesshomaru woke up and punched him against the wall and yawned. "Soooorry." he said not really meaning it.

"Sesshomaru...I'm scared." "Like I care, go back to sleep you whose." "But I keep hearing noises"

"So...your a half demon you crazy...your supposed to"

Inuyasha sighed :O "Come on..." He gave up as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He snuck back into his room. A couple of hours later Inuyasha heard the noises again. He woke up, and opened the door again and walked out creaking on the floor. "Eek!" he thought and jumped.

Sesshomaru awoke. "What is that baka doing now..." he mumbled and got up, as he opened the door to see Inuyasha tip toe around the corner. Sesshomaru looked at the floor for a second then started to run after Inuyasha.  
When he saw Inuyasha...he tackled him when he got close enough. Inuyasha was fidgeting.

"What...are. you. doing." he whispered.  
"I should be asking you that." sesshomaru said. Inuyasha "Ssssh...don't you hear that?" "Yeah so, it's the guards..." Sesshomaru said waving his finger in a circle next to his head signaling Inuyasha was a bit crazy. Then Sesshomaru heard it.

"See you hea-" Inuyasha got interrupted.

"Shut up dufus!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha glared and started to weep tears. "why do you have to be so mea-" he got interrupted again as Sesshomaru placed his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "come on." "where are we going"  
"you want to know what the sound is right? And I want you to shut up and stop CLINGING TO MY LEG"  
"Bu-but I am scared"  
"well don't be!" They tip-toed around until the sound got closer and closer. It lead them to a tree.

They looked at it. "weird." they both thought. "A tree?" "the sound was from a tree? What is it a squirrel?" sesshomaru said a bit annoyed that he was sneaking around in the middle of the nightto find nothing.  
Inuyasha being the little wonder that he is poked his head through a big hole. "It's so dark." he said.  
Sesshomaru kicked him inside. Then a light shinned. Inuyasha "It BURNS!" he screeched ((it didn't really burn but ah well)).

Sesshomaru "ah crap..." he mumbled.  
Inuyasha stared at his hands as he started to disappear to another world.

"Damn...mom and definitely dad...are not gonna like this...though I am enjoying it..." he thought slightly smiling at his last comment. He stepped in but it didn't go

anywhere. He stomped his foot...and then what happened to Inuyasha happened to him.

End

A/N: What happened? Will you ever know? -shrug- It all depends on if you read the next part of this story. Please review to tell me if I should Continue this or not.


	3. Chapter 3 Err

Inuyasha stared at everyone, then a woman threw a quarter at him. Inuyasha picked it up, sniffed it then fell face first on the ground as Sesshomaru fell on top of him. "Idiot." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha squealed and kept trying to pull himself out from under Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up and dusted himself off, then ran his fingers through his hair. Inuyasha got up and shook like a puppy. "Humph!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sniffed the air "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as a woman with a stroller walked by. A little girl a couple of years younger then Inuyasha walked over. "Hi. Who are y-" She got cut off as her mother walked over with the stroller. "Kagome? Who are you talking to sweetie?" Her mother asked. Kagome blinked "Those too." She went to shake Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshomaru growled and then snarled. "Don't touch me human!" he said running.  
Inuyasha looked a bit flustered. He was confused. Kagome looked at him "Hi. I'm Kagome, who are you?" she asked. Inuyasha looked around "In-I-Inuyasha." he said studdering. Kagome's mother bent down to Inuyasha. "Scuse me, but where are you parents?" she asked.  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know…." he said.

A bit later Kagome's mother decided to help Inuyasha out and brought him home with them. "Kagome take Souta please." she said. Inuyasha stared and as he entered the shrine something had been happening.

Sorry for this Chapter being so short, but I have an idea for the next chapter and I didn't want to make this confusing.  



End file.
